Once upon a dream
by Reiko L
Summary: Aku memang tak mengerti apa yang sedang aku hadapi Terjebak dalam utopis kehidupan Haruskah ku tetap terdiam dan menunggu? Atau membiarkan semuanya berlalu?


ONCE UPON A DREAM

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke;Hinata

Genre : Romance;Fantasy

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje

HAPPY READING

Aku membuka mata mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku yang masih memburam, perlahan-lahan kulihat langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih dan dindingnya yang berwarna ungu. Walaupun aku sudah terbangun, aku masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurku, aku masih ingin membayangkan mimpi yang kudapatkan semalam. _Ah pangeran mimpiku_ baru saja aku menarik selimut, berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurku tiba-tiba saja

"Hei Hinata, bukan saatnya kau bermalas-malasan seperti ini, segeralah bersiap-siap bukankah kau harus berangkat sekolah?" Ucap kakakku—Neji yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepan kamarku.

"Sebentar lagi… saja Neji-nii" Jawabku yang masih bergerumun dalam selimut

"Kalau kau terlambat, bukan salahku jika kau dimarahi ayah" Setelah mengatakan itu, ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya dan keluar dari kamarku.

Setelah beberapa menit mengenang momen indahku dalam mimpi semalam, aku pun menyingkirkan selimutku dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, lantas ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

…

Sesampainya dikelas, kulihat sebagian orang sedang berbincang, ada pula beberapa yang mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai. Kuedarkan pandanganku hingga kulihat kedua temanku sudah ada di tempat duduknya masing-masing, segera saja aku menghampiri mereka dan menyapanya.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, Ino-chan" Ucapku dengan menduduki kursiku

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Gai-sensei belum?" Jawab Sakura yang langsung saja memberondongku dengan pertanyaan seputar tugas.

"Ohayou juga Hinata-chan, aduh Sakura kau ini, Hinata baru saja tiba, dan kau sudah bertanya tentang tugas." Jawab Ino gusar.

"Hihihi ne, tidak apa-apa kok lagi pula aku sudah mengerjakannya kemarin sore." Jawabku dengan mengeluarkan alat tulis yang akan kugunakan saat pelajaran nanti .

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengingatkan, dari pada mendapat hukuman dari Gai-sensei, yah kau sendiri tahu kan hukumannya seperti apa" Bela Sakura.

"Hinata kau mengerjakan tugasmu kemarin sore? Rajin sekali… ah aku tahu alasannya pasti agar kau bisa tidur lebih awal kan?" Tebak Ino sambil mengubah tempat duduknya menghadap kebelakang, karena memang Ino duduk didepanku.

"Ah itu, sebenarnya…. Sebenarnya…"

"Apa yang ada dimimpimu semalam? Ayo ceritakan!" Belum juga aku menyelesaikan kalimatku yang memang aku juga tak tahu ingin menjawab apa, Sakura sudah bertanya lagi.

"Ayolah Hinata, lagi pula masih ada waktu sampai pelajaran pertama dimulai." Bujuk Sakura saat aku tak menjawab satu kata pun.

"Huh…. Baiklah asalkan kalian tidak bertanya sebelum aku selesai bercerita." Pintaku

"Ok!" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Semalam, aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun lagi, dan seperti biasanya mimpiku semalam melanjutkan mimpiku sebelumnya. Tapi aku merasa dalam mimpi tersebut, semakin hari semakin terlihat nyata, dan seperti sebuah kisah hidupku sendiri. Namun, ini dalam versi dunia yang berbeda. Jika dalam mimpi pertama aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun di sebuah dermaga, lalu di daerah pegunungan dan daerah- daerah yang belum pernah kudatangi sebelumnya, di mimpiku semalam aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun disekolah ini dan dia merupakan siswa di sekolah ini juga."

"Apa? Kalian bertemu di sekolah ini? Bukankah dia tidak terdaftar di sekolah ini?" Tanya Sakura yang tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Aaah Sakura-chan sudah kubilang jangan menyela ceritaku, aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi, dan akhirnya bisa lupa." Jelasku kesal

"Salahmu sendiri kau bercerita terlalu berbelit-belit. Kenapa tidak langsung ke intinya saja?" Bela Sakura

"Sakura, dengarkan ini cuma mimpi Hinata. Bukan hal aneh jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Dan Hinata bisakah kau perjelas tentang ceritamu dengan Sasuke setelah kalian dekat?" Ucap Ino mencoba menengahi kami berdua.

"Baiklah akan aku persingkat. Setelah kemarin dia mengantarku pulang, tiba-tiba saja keesokan harinya aku menemukan Sasuke-kun menjadi murid di sekolah kita. Dia bilang dia memang ingin satu sekolah denganku. Dan meminta ayahnya untuk memindahkan dari sekolah lamanya yang terletak di luar negeri. Lalu setelah itu, kita menjadi semakin dekat dan akhirnya dia menyatakan perasaannya. Selesai. Lalu setelah itu, aku tidak tahu, aku sudah terbangun."

"Apa? Dia menyatakan perasaannya? Lalu kau menjawab apa?" Sakura mulai bertanya.

"Belum, aku belum menjawabnya, karena dia bilang dia ingin mendengarkan jawabanku jika ia bertemu denganku lagi. Tapi bukan dalam dunia mimpi."

"Apa mungkin Sasuke-kun itu memang benar nyata? Tapi siapa? Apakah semacam petunjuk menemukan pasangan?" Sakura mencoba berhipotesis.

"Tidak mungkin, lagi pula Hinata belum pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelumnya, dan lagi ini hanya mimpi, sebuah bunga tidur yang bisa saja merupakan keinginan Hinata dan alam bawah sadarnya menampilkan keinginannya itu." Jawab Ino mencoba realistis.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membenarkan perkataan Ino barusan, namun perasaan hangat itu, genggaman tangannya ketika kita bersama dan perkataan terakhirnya terasa sangat nyata. Bahkan sekarang aku merasakan hatiku berdebar hanya karena memikirkan hal terakhir yang dilakukannya sebelum akhirnya aku terbangun. Benarkah ini hanya wujud keinginanku? Tapi kenapa aku merasa semuanya begitu benar? Perasaan ini, debaran hati ini, perkataannya. Atau ini benar-benar sebuah kenyataan yang tersambung oleh sebuah mimpi? Tapi, mana mungkin?

"Ne, Hinata jika memang semua ini nyata, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Pertanyaan dari Sakura membuatku tertegun. Benar juga apa yang akan aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus memberi tahunya bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengannya dalam sebuah mimpi lalu menceritakannya bagai orang bodoh? Tidak… itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Pikiranku mencoba membenarkan hal itu, namun perasaan hangat dalam hati ini mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabku akhirnya.

Sebelum percakapan kami berlanjut lebih jauh, bel berbunyi dan Gai-sensei telah ada di depan kelas.

…

Awal aku mendapatkan mimpi bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun adalah seminggu yang lalu, semenjak saat itu setiap aku tidur aku selalu memimpikannya. Sebenarnya aku termasuk orang yang sadar ketika bermimpi dan bisa mengendalikannya.

Seperti apa yang harus kulakukan dan aku hindari. Dan memerintahkan untuk terbangun jika sedang bermimpi buruk. Namun, untuk mimpi ini, merupakan kasus yang berbeda, aku sadar ketika aku bermimpi, tapi aku tak bisa mengendalikan mimpi itu seperti biasanya. Malahan aku seperti ditarik oleh sebuah kekuatan dan dipaksa untuk mengikuti alur yang telah dibuat.

Namun, lama-kelamaan aku mulai menikmati mimpi tersebut. Sosok Sasuke lah yang membuatku tak sabar untuk segera tidur. Dia yang bisa mengerti keadaanku dan merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Terkadang aku selalu ingin berada dalam dunia mimpi dan tak ingin kembali pada kenyataan.

Dan yang paling salah dari semuanya adalah perasaan ini. Tak seharusnyalah aku memiliki perasaan padaa sosok semu itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Ino, bagaimana jika semua mimpi ini hanyalah wujud dari keinginanku? Bagaimana jika aku mendapati sudah tak bermimpi Sasuke-kun lagi? Apakah aku akan kespian? Apakah aku akan merasakan sakit seperti aku merasakan bahagianya?

"Hinata-chan kau dari tadi melamun terus, sudah waktunya pulang. Kamu ingin menunggu kita selesai latihan, atau pulang duluan?" Tanya Sakura sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan menyandang tas di bahunya.

"Aku pulang duluan saja, lagi pula akau harus membantu kakakku membeli bahan untuk makan malam, ayah dan ibu sedang tidak ada dirumah."

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu, jaa."

Mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas, namun saat di depan pintu kelas, Sakura menoleh dan berkata "Hanya sekedar info saja, besok akan ada murid baru di sekolah ini". Setelah mengatakan itu, dia kembali berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

…

Saat ini, aku sedang berada di depan meja belajar untuk mengerjakan tugas yang sebentar lagi akan selesai. Setelah mengerjakan tugas sepertinya aku akan langsung tidur tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya aku telah merampungkan tugasku, aku merapikan alat tulis yang tercecer dan berdiri untuk meregangkan otot ku yang sedari tadi sudah pegal.

Setelah itu , aku naik ke tempat tidur, menyelimuti diriku dan mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Beberapa saat berlalu dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Seperti yang kuharapkan sebelumnya, kali ini aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali. Layaknya terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, kini aku berjumpa lagi dengan Sasuke di sekolah. Kami memakai seragam yang sama, dan dia sekarang sedang menungguku di depan kelasku.

Segera saja aku berjalan menghampirinya, sesaat sebelum aku sampai, dia membalikan badan menyadari kehadiranku. "Hai Hinata-chan kau sudah datang rupanya." Ucapnya santai dengan melambaikan tangan menyapaku.

"Sasuke-kun aku ingin meminta penjelasan tentang kemarin." Jawabku langsung tanpa membalas sapaannya.

Dia hanya tertawa melihat reaksiku, seakan semuanya telah dia rencanakan. "Hei Hinata-chan ini benarkan kelasmu?" Tanyanya. Setelah itu, ia mulai berjalan memasuki kelas menghiraukan pertanyaanku tadi yang belum dijawabnya.

"Sasuke-kun kumohon," Ucapku dengan menghalangi jalannya, berharap ia akan menjawab apa yang kutanyakan barusan.

Dia menatapku intens, tiba-tiba saja hatiku terasa hangat dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku merasa seakan semuanya seperti tak ada yang salah, dan semua ini adalah hal yang wajar. Ah, tatapan itu, selalu saja membuat lututku lemas dan seolah ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutku. _Perasaan apakah ini? Jangan bilang kalau_ …lain kali aku harus lebih hati-hati dengan tatapannya itu.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasuke berbicara juga "Baik aku akan memberitahumu, tapi kemarilah lebih baik membicarakannya sambil duduk." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia menarikku untuk duduk di kursiku dengan dia di sampingnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanyanya memulai.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, sampai-sampai aku bingung ingin memulai darimana," Jawabku.

"Baiklah, bertanyalah satu persatu, namun aku tak menjamin akan menjawab semuanya."

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanyaku tak terima.

"Yang barusan adalah salah satu contoh pertanyaan yang tidak akan ku jawab." Katanya tegas

"Aaaah… yasudahlah… jadi kenapa kemarin kau tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"Ada urusan yang sangat mendesak, sampai-sampai membuatku harus meninggalkanmu yang jauh lebih penting." Ucapnya tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Degg… aku tertegun, perasaan ini lagi? Aku yakin sekarang mukaku sudah sangat merah, karena aku merasa wajahku begitu panas.

"Sebegitu pentingnya kah aku bagimu?" Tanyaku mencoba menetralkan suasana hatiku yg berdebar tak karuan.

"Tentu saja," Jawabnya langsung tanpa berpikir dua kali, hatiku melambung mendengarnya, bahkan kali ini dia menjawabnya dengan tersenyum kearahku. Seolah ingin menegaskan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlihat sedang mencariku?"

"Aku tidak mencarimu,"

"Lalu kenapa di setiap mimpiku, dimanapun aku berada aku selalu bertemu denganmu?"

"Kebetulan mungkin,"

"Eeeeh!" aku mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan "Kebetulan kau bilang? Lalu apa maksudmu menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti,"

"Tapi…."

"Ini adalah salah satu hal yang tidak akan aku jawab."

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Hn"

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Iya atau tidak?"

"Iya"

"Lalu kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku?"

"Hinata, kumohon jangan mulai lagi"

"Baiklah, apa kau hanya mencintaiku, atau sangat mencintaiku?"

"Sangat mencintaimu, apa perlu kubuktikan?" Jawabnya dengan seringai jahil yang ingin sekali aku hapus dari wajahnya.

"Tidak, tidak usah." Jawabku cepat. Berbagai pikiran aneh mulai bermunculan dalam kepalaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berharap pikiran tersebut segera pergi.

"Tapi, dari semua itu, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu dari pertama kita bertemu. Namun aku terlalu pengecut untuk menanyakannya padamu, aku tahu aku sangat takut jika tidak sesuai dengan yang aku inginkan."

Sasuke yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih tersenyum, tiba-tiba saja raut mukanya berubah menjadi serius. Aku yang baru melihat raut seperti itu dari Sasuke sedikit tertegun.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau…."

"Iya. Aku penasaran, sangat penasaran dengan eksistensimu. Aku senang, tidak aku bahagia bisa bersama denganmu didunia ini. Namun, ketika aku berada di kenyataan, aku selalu khawatir, aku selalu takut, takut sekali jika kau dan semuanya hanyalah mimpi seperti seharusnya. Lalu apa namanya debaran dalam hatiku ini? Kusebut apa ketika lututku seakan melemas atau seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perut hanya karena kau tersenyum padaku? Bagaimana aku menjelaskan tentang perasaan hangatku ini?" Tanpa sadar, aku mengatakan semua itu dengan menguraikan air mata, hatiku sangat sakit membayangkan jika semua yang kukatakan memang benar.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghampiriku dan memelukku, membiarkanku menagis di dadanya yang bidang, sampai-sampai membasahi bajunya. Aku menangis selama beberapa menit, mencoba melepaskan semua kekhawatiran, tekanan, ketakutan yang aku alami beberapa hari ini.

Setelah kurasa cukup untuk menangis, aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke dan kembali bertanya.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah kau benar-benar ada?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaanku Sasuke tidak sedikit pun membantah juga tidak membenarkan, dia hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Ucapnya. Sejurus kemudian kedua tangannya menangkup wajahku lalu setelah itu ia menciumku. Aku merasa udara disekitarku jadi menipis, sesak sekali rasanya, terlalu terkejut mungkin hingga aku lupa caranya bernapas. Ciuman itu terasa singkat dan lembut yang hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Setelah itu, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, sekilas kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah, ah tapi itu tidak mungkin. Pasti tadi hanya bayanganku saja.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, yang kurasakan hanyalah sensasi menggelitik dari perut yang sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti dan wajahku yg terasa panas. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah merencanakan hal ini akan terjadi, terlihat dia begitu tenang setelah insiden tadi.

"Hinata," katanya memanggilku "sepertinya sudah saatnya kau bangun."

Aku membuka mata perlahan, mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku, saat kulihat kearah jendela, hari sudah berganti pagi. Ah… cepatnya waktu berlalu _Sasuke-kun, kau benar aku harus bangun._

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

…

"Hinata, ada berita besar untukmu!"

Baru saja aku menaiki tangga menuju kelasku dan Sakura sudah menghentikan langkahku.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku tak tertarik

"Itu… kau ingat kemarin saat aku bilang akan ada murid baru? Dan sekarang dia sekelas dengan kita, tapi ada yang bisa membuatmu tak akan percaya." Sakura bersemangat menjawabnya.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Namun, sebelum Sakura sempat menjawabnya, bel berbunyi terlebih dulu dan membuat percakapan tadi terhenti, dan bersegera memasuki kelas. Seolah tak ingin memberikan Sakura kesempatan, Gai-sensei sudah memasuki kelas.

"Anak-anak seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui sebelumnya, kelas ini mendapat murid baru. Baiklah, kau yang diluar silahkan masuk."

Setelah Gai-sensei mengatakan itu, masuklah seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh tinggi, rambut yang sedikit berantakan dan sorot mata yang— tunggu dulu… bukankah itu….

"Watashi wa Uchiha Sasuke-desu." Ucapnya dengan pandangan yang tertuju padaku.

Aku tahu, kedua temanku menatap kearahku meminta penjelasan. Namun, aku hanya bisa memandangnya, masih mencoba mencerna semua kejadian yang telah terjadi. Beberapa saat berlalu dan aku masih menatap Sasuke, menelitinya. Melihat apakah benar dia adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku?

Tapi, rambut hitam itu, rambut dengan gaya yang kupikir hanya dia yang menggunakannya, lalu mata sehitam kegelapan, yang kadang terlihat berwarna merah. Aku rasa tidak banyak orang yang bisa seperti dia. Sampai saat dia sudah menempati tempat duduk, aku masih memandanginya, memastikan.

Hingga akhirnya, ia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum. Aku menahan nafas, jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk sementara, sampai aku tersadar dan kembali bernafas, aku tahu tanpa penjelasan semua pertanyaanku telah terjawab.

Saat ini aku dan Sasuke berada di atap sekolah, sebisa mungkin menghindari kemungkinan orang yang akan mendengar pembicaraan kita.

"Sasuke-kun jadi kenyataannya kau benar-benar ada?" tanyaku tak bisa menutupi rasa penasaranku.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menjawab hari ini. Oh tolonglah jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, aku merasa seperti hantu." Candanya dengan memasang wajah seolah-olah terluka.

"hihi" aku tertawa. Lucu sekali melihat dia memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Tapi, kenyataanya memang seperti itu kan? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Banyak hal terjadi hingga aku seperti ini. Aku sebenarnya datang untuk meminta jawabanmu."

"Jawaban? Jawaban untuk apa?"

"Hinata, kau mudah sekali melupakan sesuatu." Tuk. _Aww_ ringisku, tiba-tiba saja ia menyentil dahiku, dan itu cukup sakit. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat reaksiku. Kemudian melanjutkan dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi serius "Aku meminta jawabanmu, jawaban untuk pernyataanku."

"Tentu saja aku mau," jawabku langsung.

"Mau apa?" Tanyanya dengan seringai jahil itu lagi.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya, aku mau pergi sekarang." Ucapku dengan membalikan badan, berpura-pura pergi.

Namun, sejurus kemudian Sasuke menarik tanganku dan mendaratkan ciuman dibibirku. Aku sangat kaget, dan aku tak pernah mengira dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Hatiku melambung, memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukanya terhadapku. Sehingga, aku memenjamkan mataku dan membalas ciumannya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, kemudian dia menjauhkan dirinya dan berbisik tepat ditelingaku, membuatku merinding geli. "Maaf saja Hinata, tapi kau harus menemaniku disini."

Aku yakin mukaku sekarang sudah lebih merah dari tomat. Namun, tak apa selama aku akan terus bersamanya aku tak peduli. Tapi, aku sempat melihat ada semburat merah di sekitar pipi Sasuke, tipis memang. Tapi aku senang melihatnya, dia jadi terlihat jauh lebih tampan.

"Ternyata, kenyataannya kau jauh lebih pendek." Dia mengukur tinggiku yang memang hanya mencapai dadanya, aku merenggut tak suka. Setelah itu ia menepuk kepalaku dan mengacaukan poniku.

Refleks aku langsung menatap sinis kearahnya dan berucap dengan nada tak senang "Aku tak suka jika ada yang menghancurkan tatanan rambutku, terutama bagian poni." Jelasku dengan merapihkan poniku lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan aku yang diam dan Sasuke yang menungguku berbicara. "Sekarang apa? Kau marah padaku hanya karena ponimu?" ucapnya geli.

"Terserah." Jawabku ketus. Berpura-pura masih marah, padahal sedari tadi aku mencoba untuk menahan senyum yang jelas-jelas gagal total.

"O…. baiklah, jadi aku harus meminta maaf padamu dengan cara seperti apa?" aku masih tetap bergeming tak ingin menoleh kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggelitik perutku, sampai-sampai aku tak tahan untuk tertawa, dia tak menghentikan aksinya sampai aku berkata'aku menyerah', dan dia menghentikan aksinya itu.

"Ok..ok aku menyerah, aku tidak marah, mana mungkin aku marah padamu hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu." Kataku mencoba menahan tangan Sasuke agar tidak menggelitiku lagi.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Kau tahu?" tanyaku lagi dan tak tahan untuk membalas senyumnya. Setelah itu, aku berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya, dia membalas pelukanku dengan melingkarkan tangannya disekitar tubuhku.

Perasaan ini, mirip sekali dengan yang kurasakan dalam mimpi. Ternyata semua itu benar, perasaan itu benar. Kehangatan itu nyata. Walaupun aku selalu ragu, dan ketakutan. Aku yakin Sasuke akan datang dan meyakinkanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Tapi aku yakin Sasuke akan selalu bersamaku.

 _Aku sangat suka Sakuke, suka sekali_ Sasuke-kun anataga suki desu!

END


End file.
